Love of a Lifetime lifemate
by bludtizfan
Summary: This is a story about finding a mate, friendship and learning new ways to coexist. Hopefully a laugh or two as well. And I've reworked the first 5 chapters a bit, hope you like them better
1. Chapter 1 Lifemate

_Love of a Lifetime_

_Lifemate_

Vicky Nelson sat at her desk drumming a pencil on the table as she looked off into space. Deep in thought she jumped as she heard the voice from the doorway.

"Miss Nelson?" Turning her face she focused on the woman walking towards her desk. She was about 30 and as tall as Vicky, but slightly slimmer. Not model thin but curvy, and had the most beautiful red hair that Vicky had ever seen. This was definitely not a bottle job. She had fair skin, a flawless complexion and dazzling green eyes.

"You must be Kathy Owens, the woman who called about a missing person?" "Please sit down", Vicky said as she waved towards the chair opposite her desk. "Can I get you anything?" Vicky didn't mean to stare at her but she couldn't help herself. The woman was, in a word, dazzling.

"Call me Kathy, and I don't need anything thanks. I'm grateful that you agreed to talk to me Miss Nelson" she answered as she sat in the chair opposite Vicky's desk. She removed her hat and gloves and sat them on the floor next to her seat, then placed her _very _dark glasses on the desk.

"Call me Vicky please. You weren't very clear about who you wanted my help finding, I'll need some more information" There was something about Kathy Owens that she couldn't quite place but before she could ask, the other woman just smiled.

'Well where to begin,' Kathy thought to herself. Vicky seemed like an upfront sort of person so that would be the best way to handle this. 'Here goes nothing'

"I'm a vampire, Vicky, and I want your help in locating my mate." Vicky almost choked on the coffee she was attempting to drink. The word vampire wasn't anything new to her but this woman was.

"Excuse Me?" Vicky choked. She quickly did a double check at the window to be sure it was still daylight outside. It was. "Well Hell" she said. What do I do know? She added to herself.

"Let me explain, and then I'll try to answer all your questions." Vicky just nodded with a confused expression on her face. "You see a friend of mine recommended you to me because you have a reputation for working on, shall we say, unusual cases? This friend also knows you've worked with a vampire before and may be open to helping me now. I need your to help me with two things actually. One is communicating with Henry Fitzroy and the other is locating my mate for me."

"You know Henry?" was all Vicky could say. This was getting more interesting all the time.

"More a case of knowing about him"

She wasn't sure how much information she wanted to give Vicky Nelson, just yet, about her relationship with Henry Fitzroy. "He is hard to communicate with, since he is _so_ territorial, and difficult to approach. We have made some great advances with our kind in the last hundred years or so and some like Fitzroy's age are a little harder to talk to, let alone convince." Vicky was suddenly glad that Henry was currently in Vancouver and wasn't due back for several more days.

"Byron, the man who turned me, is an alchemist. Naturally he has devoted his life to making advances in vampirism. About a hundred years ago or so, he stumbled onto some unique chemical compounds. He has been working on sort of a vampire cocktail, so to speak. It's by no means a cure but can drastically improve our lifestyle."

"Please continue. I'm all ears" Vicky removed her glasses.

"Byron created sort of a vitamin that has made it possible for us to be out in the daylight under certain conditions, it is now possible for us to eat food and to have children. We are 'coming out of the coffin' so to speak and I need you to help me spread the word to Henry Fitzroy, and other old school vamps."

"Old school?" Vicky was dazed by the news that Henry might be able to have a more 'normal' life; however, she wasn't yet convinced that Kathy Owens wasn't a nut case.

Relaxing back in her chair she continued. "Yes there are basically three schools of vamps. The newbie's like me, those under 200 years old. Middle vamps like Henry, two hundred to approximately 700 years, and the Old Coffin Boys as we like to call them. You know the type Vicky. Still insist on sleeping in a coffin, won't leave Eastern Europe and insist on holding onto the old ways just because it's the way it's always been. Most middle vamps like Henry have either heard of us and just discount it as rumor, or haven't heard about the vitamins at all."

Ok Vicky was officially confused now. "Are you saying you don't need blood to survive?"

"Oh no we still need blood, after all we ARE vampires, but we usually get it from a blood bank now. We don't need as much or need it as often, because we eat food as well. Feeding from mortals is no longer our primary source. And since it isn't a necessity we don't have to be so territorial anymore. We can actually live quite peacefully around other vamps and mortals. We're not at the point yet where we can announce ourselves to the world, but we can at least coexist with it. And that brings me to the other matter I called you about. I need your help in locating and helping me with my mate. You see he is mortal and doesn't know I exist yet." This was going to be the hard part. Convincing Vicky to help her with _him _was going to be the biggie.

"You don't know who he is but you know he's mortal?" Vicky felt herself going off the deep end with this woman, she was drowning here and Kathy was the one holding her under.

"Oh I know who he is, I used to baby sit him when he was 5 years old. But I didn't want to contact him until he had a chance to gain some life experience. I've kept track of his whereabouts; know he isn't married and his occupation, he's a cop. Things like that. But I need your help with introductions. After all he won't remember me. And I'm not sure how he will react to being my lifemate."

"Ok so who is this 'lifemate' you want me to find"? Deeper and deeper under water here she thought.

"Mike Celluci" Vicky just hit the sandbar.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Vicky could actually feel the blood draining from her face. Did this woman, this vampire, just say that Mike Celluci, _her_ Mike Celluci, was her lifemate? No she must have heard wrong. But Vicky had to admit to herself he wasn't her Mike anymore. Their on again off again relationship was currently off, but that still didn't make Mike someone _else_' _mate. _But what if he was? Could he be the mate of Vampira here? Mike was not the most pro vamp guy in the world. He was more a hot dog and ball game sort of guy, not the let me bite your neck and drain your blood type.

"Oh Crap…. Did I just say that out loud?" Judging by the look on Kathy's face she had.

'Well what do I do now? Think Nelson think.'

"Can you help me Vicky?" she asked anxiously. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh yea I can help you find him and there definitely could be a problem" Vicky replied more to herself than to the woman across from her. "Are you sure your life mate is Mike Celluci, Detective Mike Celluci?" she asked. Kathy just nodded her head.

"After all', Vicky continued, 'you said yourself that he was only five, how can you be sure it's him?"

"I just know. I guess you could compare it to putting you finger on a frayed wire, you know that little charge or electricity you feel going up your arm, sort of like that."

"Eww he was only five" Don't want to even go there Vicky thought.

"It wasn't sexual Vicky, just a sense of knowing that he was different, and special. As soon as I realized the connection I never saw him again." then she added gently "and I think you have felt the same sort of pull for someone yourself, Henry Fitzroy would be my guess"

That got Vicky's full attention. "How would you know that?" Vicky asked.

"I just know. Besides we can discuss Fitzroy later. We were talking about Celluci remember?"

"Oh yea Mike… MIKE!" Vicky suddenly looked at her watch. She and Mike were going to meet at her office for lunch and it was almost noon. "He's going to be here in about 10 minutes, we need to decided what to do with you"

"I beg your pardon, do with me?" Kathy looked a bit offended.

"Sorry didn't mean to offend you, it's just that I know Mike and he isn't someone you just spring a lifemate on. Especially when that someone happens to be a vampire. He'll need to have time to adjust to the whole idea, believe me."

"Yes I see your point, but it is inevitable. Can you just introduce me as a friend or client and see how it goes from there?" Kathy asked hopefully.

"Better you're a client, he knows most of my friends" Vicky didn't want to tell her that she kept mostly to herself when not working and thus, didn't have many friends.

"Yes that's definitely the way to go"

"Go where? I thought we were having Chinese?" Mike said as he walked into the office carrying two bags of food.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Stepping into the room Mike held the bags of food out to Vicky then stopped suddenly when he saw that there was someone else in the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company. I'll just leave this and come back later" he started to back away when the other woman stood up.

"No don't leave. Our meeting was just about over anyway." Kathy looked at Vicky and handed her a small envelope. "This has your fee and my contact information in it." Glancing at Mike, then back at Vicky, she added "I'll be staying there for the next week or so. If you are able to set up a meeting with our friend you can just give me a call."

"Excuse me, I know this may sound strange but, do I know you from somewhere? You look so familiar but I can't place where we might have met." Mike asked her hoping it wasn't from an interrogation some time.

"Oh. Ah. Mike this is Kathy Owens. Kathy this is Mike Celluci." Vicky wasn't quite sure how to introduce them. She couldn't really say 'Mike meet the woman who claims she is your lifemate'. Not unless she could dial 911 first.

Mike reached out his hand to Kathy, and as soon as he touched her he jerked it back, quickly. "Sorry, must be something in the air, too much static electricity or something."

Smiling up at him the beautiful redhead nodded. "Yes there is definitely electricity in the air" she agreed. With that she picked up her wide brimmed hat and sunglasses that Vicky hadn't noticed earlier. "Till later" she almost cooed to Mike. Then facing Vicky she added "Call me if you have any questions."

It was a couple of moments later that Vicky said "You did say something about lunch. I thought we were going out, why the takeout?" Slowly Mike turned back to face Vicky and had a stunned look on his face.

"Who was _that_? She's stunning." Then after looking at Vicky he added "Don't look at me like that. It's not like we're an item anymore, I can look." Taking off his jacket he tossed it across the chair recently vacated by Kathy.

"Did I say anything?" Vicky replied defensively.

"You didn't have to. I know that look. Besides I've got something to tell you and I didn't want a bunch of people around." Sitting on the edge of her desk he reached for a carton of food and some chopsticks.

"Well" she prompted.

"Aside from Fitzroy leaving town, who else could leave and make my life a lot easier?" Mike popped some orange chicken in his mouth. He paused long enough to raise his eyebrows in her direction.

"Crowley's leaving!?" Vicky nearly dropped the chopstick she was holding.

"Yep, she called me into her office to personally let me know she was being transferred out." With a grin he added, "To Vancouver." After a slight pause for effect he added. "That's just part of the reason for the celebration, guess who they promoted to replace her?" Mike held his arms out as if to say 'look at me'.

"How, when, _why_?" Vicky was dumbstruck.

"Oh well thank you very much. Don't you think I can handle the job?"

"Of course I do. It's just so surprising after your last couple of reviews. Crowley wasn't exactly praising your work of late." She knew that some of Mike' reports were a little hard to explain. How do you put into writing the latest attack of a werewolf or a succubus? She was just glad she hadn't been the one to write those reports.

"I don't know but I suspect they actually might have helped. Maybe they thought she was losing it and decided to transfer her before she cracked. You know, let Vancouver handle the shrink bills on their budget." Mike was smiling as he said that. "All I know is that as of Monday morning I have one less pain in the neck to worry about. Speaking of which, when is the bloodsucker due back in town?"

"_Henry_ is due back sometime later this week. That reminds me I won't be able to make it over for the game tonight. I have some errands I need to do." Vicky didn't want to tell him she was going over to Henry's.

"That's ok I'll be busy at the station anyway. Want me to drop by and take you to Henry's later" he added quickly.

"Sure that would…..How did you know I was going to Henry's?" dang she should have seen that coming.

"It was just a lucky guess." Mike said flatly. "Don't tell me he has you and Coreen checking his mail and watering his plants now."

"No, I have to drop some papers off for him," that sounded as good as anything. And before he could reply she added "and if you remember Coreen is in Paris right now for that Goth Festival she was so hyped about."

"That's right I had forgotten, anyway I'll give you a ride over there." There was going be little time in the next few days for them to hang out anyway.

"I really am happy for you Mike" and she was. He had earned that promotion and would do a great job.

"Well when things get settled we'll go out and really celebrate. And since the job comes with a raise, I won't make you pay for half of this delicious lunch."

"Oh you're such a big spender." She jabbed him in the arm.

"The only drawback is that I'll be spending more time behind a desk than out on the street. I just hope it won't be to dull" he joked.

"Trust me Mike, your life if certainly _not_ going to be dull"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Vicky used her tools to pick the lock on Henry's door. Entering she walked towards the window to take a quick look at the skyline. Vicky had stopped and gotten his mail from the desk clerk. She was such a frequent visitor there that he didn't even question her. He just assumed she was there at Henry's request.

In a way that was true, she told herself. Henry had asked her to 'keep alert' while he was gone. She was just being alert in his condo. She felt safer and more at home here than at her own apartment. Since she and Mike had decided that they were better at being best friends than as lovers she had been left to think more and more about Henry.

Before he'd left three months earlier for Vancouver Henry had told her that she needed to make some decisions. He wanted a commitment from _her_. If she wanted just friendship then he'd permanently move to Vancouver. He didn't want to be just a friend. Henry had made it clear that he wanted their relationship to go forward. So he'd left to give her some thinking space. When he came back he would either stay, or move away permanently, but the decision was going to be hers.

"Don't tell me you're here to water the plants because that one is silk"

Vicky jumped at the sound of Henry's voice behind her. Turning she saw that he'd just come out of his bedroom, wearing only silk pajama bottoms and his robe. The robe was open to reveal his bare chest.

"Jeez you just scared five years of my life. What are you doing here?"

"That's supposed to be my line. I live here remember?" Henry laughed and put his arms around Vicky's waist. "I got in early this morning and decided I'd surprise you at the office later. But this is much better." With that he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her neck.

"Henry we need to talk." Vicky said as she stepped away from him.

"I know" he added seriously.

"Not about that, well yes that too. But this has more to do with you than with us. I think you'll find it a higher priority right now." Vicky told him.

"Nothing is more important than _us_." Damn he liked the sound of that. He just prayed there was, an us.

"There's another vampire in town" she said quietly. That got his attention, big time. "Why don't you go get dressed then we'll sit down at have a nice long chat."

Minutes later Henry was sitting on his couch listening to Vicky tell him the most ludicrous story he'd ever heard. He didn't know whether to be furious or laugh. He decided on just stunned.

"I've heard the rumors like everyone but didn't think they could be serious. A vitamin pill?" Henry just shook his head. "Besides if there was another vampire in my territory I'd know it." He added.

"Not if what she said is true." Vicky interrupted him. "If this thing really works there would be no territory issues. She wouldn't be putting out those vibes, you would."

"How do you know she's even a vampire?" Henry asked with skepticism.

"Well it's not like I asked her to show me some fang or anything. Even if she isn't, there is definitely some power there."

"Maybe she's a demon Vicky"

"There was no reaction to my scars. No heat, flames, stabbing pain, nothing, nada. She could be the real deal here. Henry we need to check it out. You _need_ to see her."

As much as Henry wanted to disagree he knew Vicky was right. There had to be a meeting of vampires. Either he had to prove Kathy Owens right or to remove her from his territory. Permanently.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Vicky set the meeting for the next evening at her office, hoping that the neutral setting would aid in the introductions. Henry arrived first shortly after sunset, and paced back and forth in front of Vicky's desk. After several minutes of this Vicky finally said "Let me guess you played at Wimbledon?" Henry stopped and looked at her like she'd just sprouted a second head. Vicky motioned with her hand someone playing tennis. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Funny." Henry's tone clearly showed that it wasn't.

"Hello Hank". Henry and Vicky both turned to face the doorway where Kathy Owens stood. Backed by the lamplight her read hair absolutely glowed.

"Katherine?" Henry seemed both surprised and upset. He'd been so distracted by Vicky that he hadn't noticed the approach of the other woman. Not a good habit to get into.

"Is that anyway to greet your sister Henry?" She said as she moved toward him with her arms raised as if to hug him. Henry backed away.

"It's going to be like that hum? I was hoping we could put the past between us and start fresh." She added. Henry and Kathy slowly circled each other. Henry in a predatory manner, Kathy in an attempt to give him the space she knew he needed.

"Sister? What are you talking about? Vicky was surprised by both Kathy's deceit and her statement. "How could you be his sister if your only 200 years old?"

"Come now Vicky doesn't every woman lie about her age. Besides I don't look a day over two hundred. Everything else I told you is true. Henry and I had different mothers but good old dad was the same. However, being female and mom just being a lady in waiting I was not accorded the recognition or perks of my sire. On the plus side no one tried to kill me either."

Vicky turned to face Henry expecting him to deny that this was his half sister but all he seemed capable of at the moment was to stare at her. Slowly his eyes seemed to focus again and he took an aggressive stance.

"What are you doing here Katherine, and how is it that you now claim to be a vampire?'

"Oh Henry, relax and don't go all vampy on me. I'm your sister remember, I changed you nappies for God's sake." Henry flinched." Just sit down and I'll tell you all about it. Remember Byron the alchemist? ….." She went on to explain how Byron had been turned and had subsequently turned her after her mother had married and deserted her. "He really is a darling; he took me in after mom left and raised me as his own. When I begged him to turn me too he at first said no. He didn't want to but I insisted that I would go to Christina if he wouldn't."

"Christina!" Vicky and Henry both asked in unison.

"Surly you knew she was planted in the court? Oh darling Henry, don't tell me you didn't know?" looking at his reaction she said more to herself than to him. "No you didn't, did you?"

"She was planted there by those that controlled the French government. She was supposed to kill our father, but instead she killed you. That hurt him more than anything else and believe me she was paid a huge sum of money for the duty she performed the French crown. Of course she had to flee the country soon after, but from what I've heard she is still around causing trouble."

All these years, these centuries he had thought Christina had loved him but it had all been part of a plan to destroy his father. If he ever saw her again she would pay for what she had done to him. Both literally and figuratively.

"There's more Henry…." Kathy then when on to explain about the vitamin that Byron had invented and all that was now possible for them and their kind.

"So you see dear brother there is no reason for you to stay away from us any longer. We need you to join us and help spread the word to the others who don't know about the vitamin."

"I'd heard the stories of course, but you're saying its' true? How can it be? This is ridiculous, surely I would know if it were true." He was fighting feelings of hope and disbelief at all he was being confronted with.

Until this point Vicky was willing to sit quietly and do nothing. Now she went over to Henry and put her arm on his shoulder in a comforting way. "I believe her Henry. Why would she lie about something like this?"

Henry stood and headed toward the door. "That's what I'm going to find out, but now I just want to think" and he stormed out the door.

"Let him go, Vicky" Kathy said as Vicky started to follow him. "He'll be back."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

A couple of minutes later Mike walked into the office.

"What's going on with Fang Boy?" he looked around and saw that Kathy was there as well as Vicky. She was looking at him with her eyebrow raised in question.

"Sorry didn't realize Vicky wasn't alone, just a friendly nick name for Henry." He added quickly.

"Did you talk to him?" Vicky asked anxiously.

"Are you kidding? Do I look like I have a death wish? He had a look on his face that definitely said 'leave me alone'. No one with a brain in their head would get within 10 feet of him. What's going on Vic?"

"I'll explain later. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"We had a date for dinner, remember?" his tone said it was obvious that she didn't.

"Was that tonight?" she asked innocently. Mike just nodded. "Oh well, silly me. Hey why don't we all go?" she nodded her head at Kathy while looking at Mike.

"Would you mind? I'd really like a chance to get to know you better" Kathy asked as she smiled brightly at Mike.

"Yea, ok, that would be fine" Mike agreed with a puzzled look on his face. "Is Chinese ok? Or somewhere else?"

"Anyplace would be fine with me, as long as it's quiet, so we can talk" Kathy put her arm around Mikes and they turned toward the door. After a few steps Vicky stopped.

"Oh geez I just remembered I have to get these papers filed. Coreen isn't back yet and I have billing to do as well. Why don't you two go on ahead and if I get this done in time I'll meet you. Ming Dragon right?" She smiled sweetly at Mike and he returned her look with one of his own, one that said 'What the hell are you doing?'

But he just said "Fine, call me later if you want to talk." Translation "You'd better have a good excuse for this". Then he and Kathy left.

When she was alone Vicky thought back to earlier in the day when she'd had a chance to talk with Kathy herself.

"You know you are a very confusing person Kathy. With me you were very businesslike and professional, with Mike shy, polite and almost careful. Why the difference?"

"When you live a long time you learn to adapt to your surroundings, time, people and customs. Sometimes it gets to be a pain and you just react. When I first met you it was as a potential client, and I felt that is how best to approach you. With Mike I wanted to make a good first impression and believe it or not I was very nervous. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. I talk to my family differently than I did the cops I worked with, and differently still with those I'm really comfortable with." Vicky agreed.

"When I was small the way you spoke depended a lot on who you spoke too. And it was as much a part of you as how you walked, behaved etc. Now things are much more relaxed, casual. But old habits die hard and sometimes they just blend."

"When did you grow up?" Vicky asked.

"Oh look at the time, I must fly. I have an appointment I can't miss. We'll have to finish this later. Ok?" then Kathy hurriedly left the office.

Now Vicky wondered if the reason for the hasty retreat was due to the fact that Kathy didn't want her to know she was related to Henry, at least until they met face to face.

"Looks like it's time to dig out the old history books" Vicky said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

"Ok Vic, just what were you trying to pull last night" Mike asked as he entered her office with two large coffees.

"You look like hell Mike, what time did you get to bed, and where?"

"Late, and none of your business. Now answer my question. What's going on, why are you suddenly playing matchmaker for me?"

"Look I really did have work to do last night." She started.

"Uh ha, sure you did" Mike interrupted.

"I did. But I also get the feeling she likes you, _and_ you don't exactly look at her like she's chopped liver. Did you have a good time or not?"

"Actually I had a very nice evening. She really is a fascinating woman. Funny, well educated, obviously beautiful." He said.

"Obviously" Vicky said more to herself than Mike.

"And she's mysterious. I keep getting the feeling that there is something different about her, but can't pin it down. Know what I mean?"

"Yea, I do. But I'm sure whatever it is she'll tell you when she's ready. So are you going to see her again?" Vicky tried to sound casual.

"We're meeting at the station for lunch, care to join us?"

"What and be the third wheel? No thanks."

Just before sunset Vicky headed over to Henry's condo.

When Henry opened his door he just stood in the doorway.

"Are you going to let me in or do you want to talk in the hall?"

He backed up and she walked in and sat down.

"What's going on Victoria? I need some answers here."

"You know you're the second man to ask me that question today? Victoria huh, must be in a really good mood." Henry just looked at her.

"Ok, what were do you want me to begin."

Later.

"Tell me more about these vitamins or whatever they are, what sort of herbs are they?"

"Henry I was a history minor, not chemistry. That's something you'll have to ask your sister. Wow, I can't believe I just said that. She is your sister isn't she Henry?" Vicky asked.

"Yes, but what makes you believe her" he asked.

"I googled her. Wonderful thing computers. Much faster than going through old history books. Katherine Carey, daughter of Mary. Who just happened to be Ann Boleyn's sister and Henry's second mistress. It was never proven but all you have to do is look at that red hair of hers to believe it. What happened between you, why did you lose touch? It's pretty obvious that you didn't expect to see her in my office."

"After I met Christina I began to distance myself from all of my friends and family. I couldn't very well show up at court when I was supposed to be dead. Before that I was too wrapped up in my pampered life to think much about anyone else. I was about 7 or 8 when she went to live with some relative in the country. I never saw her after that."

"I'm sorry Henry, that must have been lonely for you."

"I was too self absorbed to be lonely. I really was a spoiled brat. It's no wonder Ann Boleyn wanted to poison me."

"Why didn't you sense her when you got back to Toronto?"

"I probably did, just had my mind focused on other things." He smiled at her.

"I can now. And I know she's not alone. She's with a mortal right now."

"She's with Mike."

"Celluci? Why?" Henry was amazed at this bit of news.

"She says he's her lifemate"

Shock took on a whole new meaning when she looked at Henrys face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

The look on Henry's face was one Vicky thought she'd never see. He looked totally dumfounded. He finally managed to say "Excuse Me? Did you just say _lifemate?_ She wants Celluci for her mate? CELLUCI?!"

"Uh huh" Vicky quietly said as she nodded her head.

"Did she say _why_?" he asked quietly, too quietly for Vicky's comfort.

Vicky went on to explain what Kathy had told her about her first meeting with Mike, and about the electrical 'charge' she'd felt. As she went on with what Kathy had told her Henry got a strange look on his face. His expression went from one of confusion to recognition.

"I need to talk to Katherine, now." He said firmly.

"Henry she's not alone, she's with Mike remember?"

A slow smile crept over Henry's face. And he got a twinkle to his eyes that hadn't been there moments before. "He doesn't know does he? She hasn't told Celluci that she's my sister or that she's a vampire. Sweet."

"Henry, no" Vicky was afraid he was going to tell Mike himself. "It's up to her to tell him, not you." She began but Henry finished for her.

"Yes but I want to be there when she does. As a matter-of-fact I'd give 50 years to see the look on Celluci's face when she tells him. This is going to be sooo good, Celluci mating with Fang Boys sister."

"Oh God!" was the only thing Vicky could say.

Two hours later Katherine sat in Henry's condo. Vicky had left her a message asking herto go there, but not let Mike know where she was going. Mike had been called out on a case so there wasn't a problem. The only problem Katherine had was the call on his pager came just as she did. "Talk about no afterglow", she'd mumbled to Mike as he'd quickly dressed and left.

Now sitting on Henry's sofa she looked at him as he looked at a lime green pill sitting in the palm of his hand. It didn't look much different then a green m&m.

"That's it? This is what's supposed to change my life?"

"It's what it does, not what it looks like that's important Henry" Kathy told him.

"And this works how?"

"Byron found that certain herbs in the right combinations help to correct the effects of Vampirism." Kathy began.

"Like it's a desease" Henry said flatly.

"Actually it's a virus Henry, just like the common cold is one. This isn't a cure, just think of it like you would a antihistamine. It makes it easier to live with." Henry just snorted.

"Take the sunlight as an example. For hundreds of years we've hidden from the sun because wes burst into flames."

"Tell me something I _don't _know."

"Oh Henry just shut up and let me finish." She scolded him. He in return growled at her. Wrinkling here nose at him she continued. "It's not the light that hurts us it's the heat from the sun that does the damage. The more we shunned it the worse it's become. We are just super sensitive to it, thus we burn. A redhead freckles, vamps ignite. The vitamins sort of give us some immunity. You won't be able to bake at the beach, but with the right precautions you can go out in daylight. With a powerful sunscreen and dark glasses', and of course a hat, we can go out during the day. And if the day is cloudy, that's even better. I would still stay out of the midday sun, but that is just to be on the safe side. Personally I've gotten into the habit of resting from 10 am to about 6pm in the evenings. Unless of course I'm inside and doing other things." Images of a naked Celluci came into her mind. She'd give up sleep for afternoon's with him given the chance.

"You have a choice of when you rest" Henry asked, surprised.

"What? Oh yes,' she pulled her thoughts back to Henry and Vicky. "It becomes more like drifting off to sleep instead of going back into the dead sleep that you feel now."

"What else?" Henry was eager to hear more.

"Food. Wonderful food. As your body adapts to the vitamin your appetite will return. And with our enhanced sense of smell and taste you'll find you enjoy it more than ever before. And you have to admit we come from a food loving family. Father was famous for his feasts after all. Almost as famous as he was for beheading his wives."

Henry thought back to the banquets at his father's court. "True" he said.

"Plus the more food you eat the less blood you'll need. Don't misunderstand it won't take the place of blood but supplements it. And that reminds me you'll need to start using a blood bank, The Congress doesn't want us to drink from mortals if we can avoid it."

"The Congress?" " What the hell is the Congress" Vicky and Henry both asked.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

"After Byron's discoveries became more widely know and used, it was decided that a governing body would be needed to create laws and to enforce them when necessary. It was decided that if we were to indeed coexist with each other, and the rest of the world, this Congress would be needed. Even the old guard is beginning to accept this."

"What are these laws?" Henry wanted to know.

"I'll give you the full list later but right now I'll break it down to the big three: Don't attack anyone, mortal or vamp, unless absolutely necessary. Use a blood bank or your mate for blood and no more than one child every 50 years."

"Why a blood bank?' Vicky asked 'It's not like you can just go up to one and say I'd like a pint of O positive please."

"That's true, but we have one of our own. It was felt that it would be better for everyone, us because the need is obviously there, and for mortals. Our goal is to eventually become a part of the human community and mortals will be more accepting if we aren't biting them and draining them of their blood."

"Where does the blood come from?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised how many mortals are willing to help us. Gays, Goths, All political parties, we cross all racial barriers. Face it we're the ultimate minority. And we get the blood from other blood banks, it's outdated or not useable on mortals due to diseases etc. but is fine for us to use. It's really very convenient, just pick up the phone, place and order and it's delivered to your doorstep. No muss, no fuss and no pizza delivery guy to tip."

Henry was only half listening to their conversation. He was concentrating on something else Katherine had said. Children. Could it be possible?

"Tell me more about children, How is that possible?' he wanted to know.

"Really Henry if I have to tell you that, I wonder what you've been doing for fun for the past 500 years." She laughed.

"You know what I'm talking about, we're dead. How can we reproduce?" Henry was in no mood to joke around.

"Actually Henry dear, we're immortal, not dead. It's a technicality but hey, it works. If you were really dead your soul would leave your body. Because we fed on blood only, our bodies shut down some functions in order to survive. Eating and reproducing being the major two. Not to be a smart ass, but when your hunger returns so will the sperm."

"Are they…." Henry didn't know how to ask the question.

"Children born to vamps and their mates are like any other babies; they sleep, eat and poop just like normal kids. It isn't until their teens that they take on the habits of vampires. And mortals think puberty for their kids is bad." And Vicky added "Yea, Try don't bite the babysitter."

"You said vamps and their mates, if they mate with mortals how is that possible, I mean the life spans are so different." Vicky couldn't help but ask.

"Yea, why bother" Henry added. The thought of having children without a partner to share the experience with was not a pleasant one he found.

"Actually most vamps mate with mortals, and once they decide to join together there are perks for the mate. Like immortality for one."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

_The Kiss_

"You mean we can mate for _our_ lifespans?" Henry asked hopefully. He had moved to the loveseat where Vicky was and sat on the arm. He hadn't noticed that his hand had slipped to stroke along her neck. Vicky had, and found she was holding her breath, waiting for Kathy's reply as well.

"Of course you can." They both breathed again. "If we didn't there would be an awfully small gene pool to swim around in. And don't forget how that worked out for the royal families of Europe. Face it Henry, we had more than one 'cousin' that were definitely a few French Fries short of a Happy Meal."

"Look, I don't expect you to believe all this just because I said so. I know it's a lot to take in all at once. But I'll just leave these here,' she placed the bottle of lime green pills on the coffee table, 'and just try them. If I'm wrong there won't be any harm to you in trying, and if I'm right….." she just let the sentence hang in the air.

Henry wanted to believe her but years of experience had taught him to be wary. If Katherine was telling the truth it could mean a whole new life for him. A life that could include Vicky. If she was wrong then it could destroy him. He shared a look with Vicky, a look that spoke of hope, longings and fear. Did he dare?

"Henry,' Katherine said softly, 'I'm not Anne. I'm not going to poison you." With that she reached over to the bottle and took one of the green pills and quickly swallowed it. "See, it's ok, really."

"How long before…?" Vicky asked pointing at the bottle.

Anticipating her question Katherine added. "For Henry almost immediately, for you a day or two maybe."

"Me! Vicky!" they asked in unison.

"Yes of course, the vitamins are for both the vampire and his mate."

"I'm not Henry's mate, at least I don't think I am, maybe" Vicky stammered. Henry just stood speechless looking at Vicky.

"Funny from what I could sense you are, but of course that's between you and Henry to figure out." She laughed. "You both have a lot to think about and talk over' (and I have a hot detective to interrogate she added to herself) so I'll leave and let you to have some together time." She stood and walked over to Henry. Before he could react she had leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You were never meant to spend your lifetime alone" and with that she left.

"Wow that was intense" Vicky stood and faced Henry. "Those pills must pack quite a wallop."

"Vicky don't" Henry said seriously, "Don't take this lightly. I know your gut says to make light of this but I can't. It means too much to me." He walked over to stand face to face with her.

"Henry what she said about us, together, I'm not sure how you feel about it but…" before she could finish he leaned over and kissed her.

"I am" he murmured against her lips.

This was like no kiss he'd ever given her before. His other kisses had a playful, teasing but sexy quality to them. This kiss was dead serious. And it curled her toes. As he explored her mouth his right arm went around her waist to pull her closely against him. His left hand removed the clip holding her hair back, held her head still so he could deepen the kiss even more.

Then his lips moved along her neck to kiss her collarbone. He wasn't biting her but the feeling was almost as intense.

"Why haven't you ever kissed my like this before?" Vicky asked dazed.

He looked up from nuzzling her neck long enough to reply laughing.

"You'd never let me"

Before taking his lips back with her own she added. "Damn."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

_Awakening_

_Vicky stretched her arms above her head and almost purred._ She had never felt so satisfied and happy in her life. And so stupid, how could she have denied herself this feeling for more than a year. And it was all because of Henry. HENRY! Where was Henry? And where were her clothes? Taking the top sheet off the bed she wrapped it around her nude body and walked into the living room. Was that coffee and _bacon_ she smelled.

"Good Morning. I was going to bring this in to you, thought you might be hungry." Henry was carrying a large plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. Setting it down on the coffee table, next to a large steaming cup of coffee he came over to Vicky. Taking her hand he led her over to the sofa. "We need to talk" was all he said.

"You cook?" she looked surprised. He gave her a look that said 'of course I can cook'.

"It's not a gourmet meal, just scrambled eggs. Not too difficult when someone has stocked the kitchen with food. You must have spent quite a bit of time here while I was gone. Want to tell me why?"

Vicky sat quietly for a few seconds, debating weather or not to be flip or serious. After last night she decided on serious. "Because I missed you and I felt safe and … wanted here."

"You'll always be safe and wanted here Victoria." He said lovingly. Then pointing to the plate he said "Eat, you'll need your strength" and he gave her a smile full of wicked promise.

She did just that. He really could cook, the eggs had been made with a touch of butter, onion, peppers, cheese and _dill_?

"Oh I wish you could try this, it really is fabulous" she said. "And it smells wonderful."

"Yes, it does." He agreed. Then he and Vicky froze and looked at each other.

"Are you _hungry_?" she asked.

"I think I am." He sounded as surprised as she was. Reaching over she placed a forkful of the eggs in Henry's mouth. He closed his eyes and seemed to savor the eggs like someone would a fine wine. He had taken one of the vitamins after Kathy had left. It wouldn't work this quickly would it?

Vicky handed him the plate and in moments he had eaten it all. Then he went into the kitchen to make them more. He stopped Vicky as she tried to enter the kitchen, "Not in that outfit, I wouldn't want you to set yourself on fire." He chuckled as she went back to the living room.

Calling to him she asked "Henry where are my clothes?" he just smiled and cracked an egg.

After she had fallen asleep last night he had just laid there holding her. He was glad she had fallen asleep so she couldn't see the smile that refused to leave his face. He allowed himself to hope for the first time in decades. He knew he wanted her for his mate and had for a long time, but had never dared to hope that it might actually happen.

Now he knew that time was drawing close and that the sun would soon stream through the windows. Yet he didn't feel the urge to hide from that light. He was aware of the time but not panicked.

Vicky had moved over to look out the window. "It's starting to get light out. What do you want to do now?" He looked at her with a wicked grin on his face. As he approached her she thought for a moment that he would pick her up and carry her back into the bedroom. Instead he reached over and tossed her over his shoulder. "We still have some time." And he closed the bedroom door.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

Just before the sun streamed into the bedroom, Henry had closed the blinds. "I'm feeling brave but not stupid. Until I _know_ this is working I'm playing it safe" Later as he drifted off to sleep, instead of passing out like the dead, Vicky again asked Henry where her clothes were. Sleepily he'd replied "In the dresser, with mine" and he grinned.

As he slept, Vicky had dressed and went to her office.

She was sitting there at her desk when Mike Celluci walked in. "Hey Vick, can we talk?"

"Hi Mike. Have you had any sleep?" he looked like he'd been awake for quite awhile.

"Not much, and that's what I want to talk to you about." He sat across from her desk and took a sip of her coffee. "Strong, you must have had a late night too." He gave her a look that said he had an idea how she'd spent her night. "Fang Boy must be back."

"Mike…." She'd started to answer him.

"That's ok Vick, I understand. Believe me I understand" and she knew he did.

"I think I've fallen in love with a total stranger." Vicky raised her eyebrows and he continued "I've been spending a lot of time with your client. Kathy Owens. And well we've really clicked, the problem is she is keeping something serious from me and I have no idea what. I feel like I've been hit by a speeding train here. On one hand I want to spend the rest of my life with her and on the other I want to know what is so terrible that she's afraid to tell me about." He raked his fingers through his hair, confusion clearly visible on his face.

Vicky didn't say anything. After a moment Mike stood up.

"You know what it is, don't you? Damn it Vicky what's going on here?"

"It's not up to me to tell you that Mike, but I _will_ tell you that it's nothing that should stop you from being together. The only one who can do that is you."

"Well Hell. You're a big help. Speaking of which have you heard from Coreen yet? Shouldn't she be back by now?"

"Just a message on the machine saying she was fine and would be home in a day or so. She'd met some guy, a CPA or something and had a surprise for me" Vicky told him.

"Oh yea, Kathy wants us to get together tonight, is here ok about 8?" Mike asked, assuming it would be.

"Not here, better bring her to Henry's, I'll be over there"

"You want me to bring her where?" Mike was incredulous. "Why should I take her anywhere near Henry? He's a vampire for God's sake." He was not happy about that idea she could tell.

"He's not going to bite her Mike, we'll just meet there that's all. I promise he'll be on his best behavior" even if she had to threaten him first, she thought to herself.

Just before 8p.m. Vicky had made Henry swear to 'play nice', and not give Mike a hard time if Kathy chose to tell him about her being a vampire when they were all together.

"For her sake, not his" he'd agreed. After all it wasn't an easy thing to tell someone you cared about that you were a vampire. He'd learned first hand that most people did not take it well. He only hoped that seeing him and Vicky together all these months would help ease Mike into the situation.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"It's Miller time" Henry said as Vicky went to open the door. While she opened the door Henry had disappeared into the kitchen.

Kathy and Mike walked in and Henry put a tumbler of whiskey into Mikes' hand.

"Here, you'll need this" he whispered to Mike.

Then he went over and kissed Kathy on the cheek.

"Good evening Henry. Did you try it?" she asked. At his nod and smile, she beamed back at him.

"What the hell is this for?' Mike looked at the drink in his hand 'and what's going on with you two. Have you met before?" Mike was thoroughly confused at this point.

"You might say that" Kathy said. "Sit down Mike this is going to take a while"

Fifteen minutes and two whiskeys later Mike sat silent on the sofa. Kathy had explained what she was and how she had met him as a child. Then went on to tell him that she loved him and hoped he could accept her for what she was. Mike sat there just gulping his drink and occasionally looking over at Vicky for confirmation. After the first drink Henry whispered to Vicky "Duck and cover" then walked over to the door to block Mikes exit. Suddenly Mike stood and headed for the door. Henry with arms across his chest stood in his way.

"Move Fitzroy or I'll move you" he hissed.

Henry looked at Kathy and she nodded her head. Henry stepped aside and Mike stormed out.

"Well I'd say that went well" Henry announced. "Sorry sis."

"It's better than I expected Henry, at least he listened. What do you think Vicky?" Kathy asked.

"Well aside from the 'I want to be alone and get drunk' look on his face I couldn't tell anything." Vicky added "but your right he did listen so that's a plus. I'd give him some time to himself before you try approaching him again. He's got a lot to sort through."

"Your right, of course,' Kathy said 'now tell me about last night. Did you take a vitamin too Vicky?"

"No but I did this morning."

"You didn't tell me that" Henry was pleasantly surprised.

"You were sleeping and I just thought 'What the hell'." But added quickly "I hate to say this but nothing's happened. I don't feel any differently than I did last night." Vicky went over to look out the window. There was a sad look on her face.

"As I said Vicky, you're human. It will take a bit longer to have any effect on you. Did you notice any difference in her taste Henry?" "A spicier taste will tell you the change is taking effect."

"I didn't bite her" he said a bit curiously.

"Well there you go, try it next time. What am I going to do with you little brother?" With that she started to head out the door. "I'm just going to keep an eye on Mike and make sure he stays safe" and walked out leaving them alone.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen _

Mike entered Vicky's office a little before 3 in the afternoon. He stuck his head around the door and peeked inside.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

"I can't stop you" she replied. "Although I'm not the one you need to talk to"

"I've really made a mess of things haven't I Vick?" she nodded her head.

"I've been walking around since I left Henry's last night, and I need your advice."

"If you're going to stick your foot in your mouth I'd suggest a smaller shoe" was all she said to him, but nodded at the couch for him to sit down. He did and she sat down next to him. "Talk to me Mike."

"All my life I've known what I wanted to do, and that was to be a cop. I wanted to get the bad guys, now I don't even know who the bad guys are anymore. Nobody told me that I'd be dealing with vampires, werewolves and demons. And of those creatures the vampire would be the _good_ guy. And I sure as hell never expected to fall in love with a vampire." He ran his hands through his hair as he talked. "But that's what I've done and I don't know which end is up anymore. How do you deal with all this crap Vicky?"

"First of all, it's not so bad being in love with a vampire" When Mike looked at her she just shrugged her shoulders. "What makes you happier Mike, being in the '_real world'_ with drug dealers, and dealing with people like Crowley all day? Or is it spending your time with Kathy, and fighting werewolves and demons? I can't tell you what to do Mike, but I can tell you I'm happier now than I've ever been before, even with vampires, demons and things that go bump in the night." She gave him a quick hug.

"But we're human Vick, how can they love us when we're going to die long before they do?" he sounded more hurt than she'd ever heard him before.

"Go talk to Kathy, there's more she needs to tell you and I think everything will fall into place." She gave him a look that said 'everything will be ok'.

"Yea I guess you're right, I do need to at least tell her how I feel. And if she still wants me then we'll take it from there." With that he got up and walked out. Vicky smiled to herself as he left. Once he got over the shock of falling in love with a vampire, the vitamin stuff would be easy. At least until he found out Henry was going to be his brother in law.

Vicky got back to Henry's condo just before sunset but found that Henry was already up and dressed. "I can't believe it" he said "I woke up early." She ran over and put her arms around him. She reached up and kissed him soundly. Just as things were starting to get really interesting someone knocked on the door.

"Bloody Hell," Henry swore as he let go of Vicky. "This had better be good." And he stormed off to answer the door.

Mike and Kathy walked into the condo, holding hands. Henry made a mocking bow and held his hand out towards the living room. "Detective Sergeant Celluci since your with Katherine I guess I'll let you in." Mike just sneered at Henry. "Always a pleasure to see you too Bloodsucker."

"Well I guess this means that you've come to your senses Celluci?" Henry taunted. And pointed to Katherine as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Put a stake in it Fang Boy, I've come to talk to Vicky not you." Mike answered in his usual way.

"Always the quick repartee, that's one of your most endearing qualities." Henry answered.

"Would you please just shut up, I'm not in the mood Fitzroy" Mike started and Vicky interrupted: "Both of you knock it off" But Henry just leaned in and taunted Mike.

"Now is that any way to talk to your future brother in law Cellluci?" Henry teased.

"Brother in law, what the Hell are you talking about?" Mike demanded. He was now standing nose to nose with Henry.

"You do plan on marrying me don't you" Kathy asked with a laugh. "I want you to make an honest woman of me."

"Of course I do but what has that got to do with Henry." He looked over at Kathy almost afraid to hear her reply. Henry spoke first as he jabbed Mike in the ribs.

"She's my sister, moron"

"Oh God" Mike moaned, "Please tell me this is all a really bad dream and I'm going to wake up and find us back at my place."

"Same Father, different Mothers." He had leaned over to whisper the information to Mike. "Didn't you tell him that?" Kathy just shook her head. "The old man really got around didn't you know. No telling who else may pop up unannounced" he teased.

"Oh shut up" Mike grumbled. But Henry just put his arm around Mike and added. "Welcome to the family brother" Mike just groaned as the rest of them laughed.

Mike looked at Kathy with a look in his eye that said 'please tell me he's insane'. But she just nodded.

A little later as Mike and Kathy were leaving Vicky, Henry and Kathy could hear him grumble "I hate that guy, I _really, really _hate that guy."


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

_A New Beginning_

Later Vicky and Henry were snuggled up together in his bed. They had made love more than once and were both trying to catch their breath. Suddenly Vicky nudged Henry. "Henry, HENRY. You left the light on in the living room!" she said excitedly.

"Hmmm, I'll turn it out later" he then started to nibble on her neck as his hand started to roam over her breast.

"Henry, stop it, I'm trying to tell you something important" she continued.

"This is important and I thought you liked it when I touched you here" and he moved his hand lower to make his point.

"I do but not now, you don't understand, I can see the light"

"Hallelujah" he started to say more, but suddenly stopped and looked out to the living room.

"Now do you understand, I can _see _the light; and you? At the same time. Both of you. Henry I can SEE!" Tears filled her eyes as she realized the vision had returned to her eyes. It was so glorious, to not be looking through a straw anymore. And the first thing she got to look at was Henry in the nude. Life just didn't get any better than this.

The next morning they all gathered in Vicky's office to make plans for their futures. After everyone had caught up on the news of Vicky's sight and of Mike finding out the perks of mating with a vampire he had an announcement to make.

"Well the first thing I need to do is find a new job" Mike said as he took a sip of coffee. Before anyone could ask he added, "I quit my job this morning, effective immediately I am _former_ detective sergeant Celluci . Long hours sitting behind a desk was just not what I wanted to do anymore. Trouble is now what do I do?"

"That's easy come to work with us" Vick said without hesitation. "Heck Mike you work on most of our cases anyway, let's just make it official. Besides,' she added with a smile "we'll all be family soon anyway. We can become Blood Ties bail bonds or something. Have a demon to destroy, call us, before they get you" she laughed.

"So Fitzroy you going to have a big church wedding?" Mike smiled knowing full well that would be the last thing Henry or Vicky would want.

"Sorry bro, been there done that" when Mike looked wide eyed at him he added "I was thirteen at the time, she's long since dead" then looking at Vicky, Henry added "honest."

They all knew that Mike and Kathy had opted for a quiet justice of the peace, once Mike's family got used to having a vampire in the family that is.

"Yea well laugh while you can Fang Boy I've got the best end of this deal." Mike was in a mood to gloat.

"Really, and just what makes you think that" Henry asked with a growl.

"I've met Vicky's mom. You thought you had trouble with Ann Boleyn just wait until you meet your new mother in law." He laughed. Henry looked queasy for just a second.

"Oh crap, Mom" Vicky moaned, while sitting at her desk. "I can just hear the conversation now, 'yes mom I've met the perfect man: handsome, funny, smart and oh yea he just happens to be a 480 year old vampire.' Would somebody just shoot me?"

As they all laughed at Vicky's discomfort Coreen walked into the room looking her perky Goth self.

"Hi guys I'm back, oh and Vicky I quit.'

Coreen went over and stood across from Vicky's desk. "Well not permanently I'll still work sometimes when we're in the area, but not all the time because, well I got married and want to spend time with Gerald" And she said it all in one breath. With that she held up her hand and showed them a ring that was so big you could put a glass of scotch around it.

"Married? Congratulations, Wonderful" they all said at the same time.

After being introduced to Kathy and getting filled in on what's been happening, Coreen went on to explain that she had met Gerald Perthington on the first day of the convention and they had been almost inseparable ever since.

"Well he is just the greatest guy. You'll really like him Vicky. He's tall, handsome, rich, and funny and the sex is fabulous. Oh course he does have this thing about me not seeing him during the full moon, but hey they all have their quirks right?" as Coreen prattled on Vicky just laid her head on her desk and moaned.

"Why me God, just why me?"

_The End…..maybe_


End file.
